conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Qâêr
Note - The author of this article assumes the reader already has basic linguistic knowledge and some terms and systems are explained very briefly (or not at all) because the author assumes that the reader already knows what these terms/systems mean. =Brief Overview= This is the evolved and modified version of Ancient Qâêr which came about due to the arrival of the 8 Lesser Races seen in the brief history of the Qâêr at Sâfaolehracópâ. This major event resulted in the Qâêr reforming their language for the new peoples, and also this evolved version features some assimilation and dissimilation from Ancient Qâêr which vame about purely due to time. For a list on the dialects and different variations of Qâêr, please see the Qâêr Language Family ='Phonology'= Single Letters )]] NB - The consonants in parentheses next to the phonemes are the letters used in Qâêr (When using the Latin Alphabet) to write those particular phonemes and when there is no letter in parentheses then the letter which represents the phonemes is simply used. Diphthongs : Vowels ='Phonotactics'= Consonants Consonant Rules Syllable and Stress Syllable Structure - ©© V (A) C *The (A) means all consonants apart from stops. The rule for stress placement in Qâêr; *The stress is always placed on the second last accentuated vowel, and in the case where this is not accentuated then the stress swaps to the nearest accentuated vowel. In the case of two syllable words then the stress is always placed on the accentuated vowel and in the rare case where both vowels are accentuated the first one is favoured. ='Grammar'= Sentence Structure The sentence structure in Qâêr follows a simple pattern. To start off the basic structure is - VERB - SUBJECT - OBJECT, and in subclauses it becomes - SUBJECT - OBJECT - VERB. Example of Qâêr phrase structure using English words; : Is that man, who I him hit yesterday. :: English translation - That is the man who I hit yesterday. The order of phrases is a sentence is; : NP VP (PP) :Where - NP is a Noun Phrase, VP is a Verb Phrase, Adj.P and Adv.P are Adjectival and Adverbial Phrases respectively, and PP is a Prepositional Phrase. ::NB The things in (_) above are not olbigatory. In these phrases the structure is different to that of English; In Qâêr VPs consist of a verb, adverb, mood particle, and an NP. The mood particle always comes first followed by the verb then the adverb and then the NP with its own structure. In NPs the noun is always first followed by its determiner(if any) then its adjective(s), or an NP may consist also of just a pronoun. In PPs the preposition comes first, then the noun, then its determniner and adjectives. In general these, VP, NP, and PP, structures can be broken down thus; : VP= Mood Particle + Verb + (Adv.) + NP :NP= Noun + (Det.) + (Adj.) :PP+ Preposition + Noun + (Det.) + (Adj.) ::NB in the layout above the things in (_) means they are not obligatroy. Distinctions Nouns : - Difference between plural and singular : - Un/Defined : - Possessiveness Personal Pronouns : - Number ( I vs. We) : - Inclusive and Exclusive : - Animacy : - No distinction between he and she : - Case (Erg vs. Abs vs. Poss) Verbs : - Voice : - Aspect/Tense : - Number & Gender Agreement Adjectives : - Comparative : - 'Gradable' Prefix Noun, Verb and Adjective Structure Nouns Structure Verbs Structure Adjective Structure *Adjectives cannot be inflected with comparative and the "Gradable" prefix at the same time. Aspect and Tempus The Imperfective 2 Aspect here seen in the table is the Conative Imperfect Aspect and is further explained in the Aspect Section. Correlatives Personal Pronouns Cases Declension Table for Nouns Note '''Example of Vocative Case : ''Normal Name Uninflected - ''Brutus ' :: ''Inflected in Vocative -'' '''Brutó' Copulas There is one Copula in Qâêr and that is Mellon. Mellon is similar to the English verb to be in the sense that when saying a noun is something then the appropriate form of Mellon is used.. It conjugates thus; : :NB The pronouns used with Mellon take Subject(Absolutive) case. ::When referring to a person in general, someone of high authority, and/or personally unknown to the speaker or listener(s), then the conjugated form for They is used. Verb Agreement Verb conjugation works as a suffix in Qâêr and is dependant on the Agent, Subject, and Object in the sentence. There are six inflectional suffixes for verb agreement that all attach onto the verb depending on these things; Intransitive Verbs These suffixes are always accentuated and depending on the location of the other accentuated vowels may or may not change the placement of stress. Transitive Verbs These suffixes are always accentuated and depending on the location of the other accentuated vowels may or may not change the placement of stress. Affixes and Their Meanings There are many affixes in Qâêr however here is a basic list of the ones that won't be mentioned anywhere else on this page. Negation Verb negation is done by adding the prefix sâo-''' to any particular verb one wishes to negate. Double negation is done by adding the prefix 'sêsâo-'''to any verbs. Double negation is usually used to convey sarcasm and exaggeration. The negation of adjectives is done also in a similiar fashion by adding the negation prefix ''sâo-'' to the adjective thus obtaining results such as ''Happy - '''Un'happy'' Derivation All the following are Prefixes which remove the first vowel (if applicable, i.e is simple added if the word begins with a consonant) when being attached to the host. Adjective --> Adverb - '''-(a)ren :Example; ijânei (Quick) > dwejânei (Quickly) Adjective --> Noun '-(o)nêo' :Example; Happy > Happiness (This is an abstract noun) Noun --> Verb '-(o)soe' :Exmple; Glory > Glorify Noun --> Adjective dwen :Exmple; Recreation > Recreational Adjective --> Noun (a)roe :Example; Slow > Slowness Transitive Verbs --> Intransitive Verbs -- Ablaut o/ô/ó : In English this is not shown, e.g. Give can be both Transitive or Intransitive ::E.g.; I '''give' to charity'' (Intransitive) vs. I '''give' Mary Money'' (Transitive) Intransitive Verbs --> Transitive Verbs -- Ablaut i/î/í Adjectives --> Transitive Verbs -- '-(e)bê' :Example; Rich > Enrich Nouns --> Transitive Verbs -- '-(í)mo' :Example; Rapture > Enrapture Verb Affixes In this section the different affixes that relate solely to verbs will be discussed. The Inchoative Verb (Inceptive Verb) This verb conveys the process of beginning or becoming. This verb type is created simply but inflecting a verb in the Inceptive Aspect and this represents the start or beginning of that particular action and therefore negates verbs such as to start or to begin'. The Catenative Verb A Catenative Verb is a verb which takes other verbs as objects, Example; We '''promised' to try practicing tennis more often.'' Here in the above example the verb promised is Catenative and takes the verbs to try (Infinitive Form) and practicing (Gerund Form) as its objects. In English Catenative verbs are not marked however in Qâêr a verb has to be inflected with the Catenative suffix to become a Catenative Verb. : The suffix to change verbs to Catenative form is - âren Control Verbs Phrasal, Prepositional, and Phrasal-Prepositional Verbs and their Usage in Qâêr 'Participles' 'Gerunds' 'Voice' 'Manner Time Place' 'Mood and Modality' 'Interrogative Words' The interrogative particle lê 'will be inflected with prefixes and these will phrase interrogative words such as ''what, where ''e.c.t. The interrogative particle without one of these prefixes will just be turned into a normal question. : ''What = qâ + lê – '''qâlê : Where = qin + lê – qinlê : When = qêo + lê – qêolê : Who = qenom + lê – qenomlê : Why = qî + lê – qîlê : How = qâfâo + lê – qâfâolê : How Much = sonâ + lê – sonâlê :: Sonâ 'is derived from the Fáriân word '''Sjinolâme '''which means ''‘to barter’. :: 'Note '– when using any of these interrogative words in Subordinate or Relative clauses, just the prefix is used, not the prefix with the particle. ='''Dictionary= ='Examples'= 'The Number System' Category:Languages